I'll give you my feelings (obsequio para Misaki-chan!)
by Yuuki Hasunohana
Summary: Es un Fanfiction para mi Gemela MISAKI-CHAN!, un fanfiction de Shou tierno y romántico, Espero que te guste ( u )
1. Chapter 1

I'll give you my feelings

Esta historia empieza con Misaki, misaki es una gran chica, es alta de cabello negro y ojos cafés, tiene increíbles cualidades y sabe hacer felices a las personas a su alrededor.

Aparte de eso Misaki es la vocalista de una banda llamada EVENEZER, es una gran banda hacen increíble música, los miembros son Natsuki en la batería, Hiro en el violín y piano, Jaku en el bajo, Yuuki en la guitarra y por ultimo Misaki en la voz. Son una banda de visual-kei y han llegado muy alto, han hecho presentaciones en los EMAS Awards, han ganado discos de oro y platino por sus ventas, saben hacer música de la manera correcta.

Los miembros de la banda son como una familia, el productor y manager se llama Rida, rida-sama es muy estricto con todos aunque nunca tiene problemas con ninguno de los miembros.

Un día común, en la banda los miembros se alistaron en la mañana para ir a su compañía discográfica, Rida-sama los había llamado la noche anterior, diciéndoles que debían llegar a las 8:30 en punto, para una reunión importante. Eran las 7:45 am, Natsuki estaba en una camioneta negra al volante, haciendo sonar el clakson y diciendo:

-Vamos Jaku! Porque tardas tanto!

-Ya voy! Solo me faltan mis zapatos! –Respondió Jaku desde el interior de la casa donde todos vivían. Hiro estaba con sus audífonos, Misaki estaba al lado de hiro en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, Yuuki estaba en el puesto de acompañante con un libro en las manos, tratando de concentrarse en su libro. Natsuki volvió a hacer sonar el clakson. Jaku salió corriendo y se paró al lado de la puerta de conductor diciendo:

-Yo quiero manejar! –Yuuki lo miro y le dijo:

-Siempre es lo mismo! Eres un impuntual! No vas a manejar!

-Pero yo quiero manejar! –Respondió Jaku, cuando se trataba de autos él era una adicto y caprichoso.

-NO! –dijo Yuuki, -SI! Dijo Jaku y así se formó una discusión parecida a la de los niños de 5 años, de pronto natsu dijo: -Ya no más! Entonces Misaki llego a su límite y dijo:

-Carajo Jaku maneja! Y dejen de gritar.! –Todos se quedaron en silencio, Misaki era muy calmada pero en su límite explotaba, Yuuki se pasó a la parte de atrás de la camioneta en medio de Hiro y Misaki, de pronto Hiro se quitó los audífonos y dijo:

-Ya nos vamos? –Misaki la miro por encima de la cabeza de Yuuki y dijo: -Si, nuestro chofer es rápido. Yuuki empezó a reírse, misaki la miro y le dijo:- Que pasa? Yuuki entre risas le dijo: -Es que entraste a fase 4 hace un momento. Todos empezaron a reír y afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo a la reunión.

Cuando llegaron Rida-sama se encontraba en una sala de juntas, en aquella sala había una mesa redonda en madera color café oscuro, la alfombra de la sala era gris, la sala tenia hermosos ventanales, de los cuales se podía observar una hermosa vista de la ciudad, había una video-bin , Rida-sama estaba esperándolos. Cuando llegaron rida-sama dijo:

-Buenos días!

-Buenos días! –respondieron todos en coro. Todos se sentaron en la mesa de la sala de juntas.

-Y para que nos llamaste Rida-sama. —Dijo misaki-chan Risa-sama sonrió entrelazo los dedos y señalo a la puerta, al señalar la puerta entraron 5 meseras cada una se puso de pie junto a cada miembro de la banda.

-Primero pidan algo de comer para la reunión. –Dijo Rida-sama.

Natsuki-chan pidió frutillas picadas, Jaku pidió cupcakes de vainilla, Hiro pidió un par de pancerottis calientes, Yuuki pidió café negro sin azúcar y un cheseecake de mora y por ultimo Misaki pidió café con mucha azúcar y un pastel de chocolate.

Itadaquimazu! –Dijeron todos en coro, después mientras todos disfrutaban de la comida, Rida-sama encendió el video-bin y empezó a explicarles en nuevo proyecto a la banda.

Evenezer FT. Alice Nine World Tour! –Ese letrero apareció en la enorme pantalla, todos quedaron consternados, de pronto Rida-sama empezó a comentarles el propósito del proyecto:

Rida-sama dijo:

-Alice Nine es una banda japonesa, trabajan para PS Company, son muy reconocidos en Japón, el jefe de PS Company me contacto y me ofreció un muy buen contrato, Alice nine quiere darse a conocer más al mundo, y ustedes se quieren darse a conocer en Japón, si trabajan juntas las dos bandas, Evenezer será conocido en Japón y Alice Nine en el mundo es un contrato con beneficio unánime. Empezarían haciendo una gira por todo Japón y de hay harían la gira mundial, aparte las dos bandas deberán colaborarse entre si y hacer un sencillo y un álbum de participación de las dos bandas.

Todos se observaron entre sí por unos instantes, el sueño en común de ellos era conquistar Asia y aunque ya habían dado un concierto en el tokyo dome y en el budokan sabían que querían más, todos empezaron a mover la cabeza en señal de aprobación entonces Misaki miro a Rida-Sama y le dijo:

-Aceptamos el contrato, trabajaremos con Alice Nine!.

-Genial! –dijeron Natsu y Jaku. Yuuki se quedó sería un instante y dijo:

-Cuando viajaríamos? –En tres días—respondió Rida-sama

-Tres días!—Dijeron todos sorprendidos. Yuuki miro a Rida y le dijo:

-Tengo que escribir una novela y tengo que entregarla en tres meses.

-No importa -dijo Rida- Tatsuji ya hablo con la editorial, lo puedes enviar, por correo.

-genial! Entonces a empacar—Dijo Yuuki mirando a Misaki.

Tatsuji era el asistente personal de la banda y también era el piloto del jet privado de la banda. Cuando salieron de la reunión Misaki en verdad estaba emocionada, desde que estaba en el colegio le gustaba Alice Nine y no podía creer que iba a trabajar con ellos.

Después Tatsuji les entrego carpetas a todos, con los datos de cada miembro de Alice Nine y dijo:

-Más vale que los vallan conociendo, desde ya.

El día pasó como cualquier otro día en la disquera, tocando instrumentos, escribiendo letras y diseñando logos para la banda. Al final del día Hiro dijo:

-Oigan compremos algún anime y mientras lo miramos, estudiamos a los integrantes de Alice Nine.

Todos fueron a una tienda de anime a comprar Death Note, cuando llegaron a casa, prepararon palomitas de maíz, se acomodaron en la sala de la casa con mantas, cómodas y tibias, Hiro empezó a decir:

-Bueno el primero es Shou, et…Vocalista, el nombre es kohara ka….kasa….

-Kasama! —Dijo misaki emocionada—Es Kohara Kasamasa.

-ok, él es vocalista ósea que misaki, deberás estar mucho tiempo con él. –Dijo Yuuki dirigiéndose a Misaki.

El corazón de misaki se aceleró, bajo un poco su mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, a ella le gustaba mucho Shou y pensar que debería estar tanto tiempo con él, eso la ponía aún más nerviosa.

Hiro continúo diciendo:

-Los siguientes son Tora y Hiroto…..eto.. tienes que trabajar con ellos Yuuki.

Yuuki tomo la carpeta y empezó a leer la biografía de los dos de pronto dijo:

-Joder! Son muy altos y yo soy un chibi, ya me dio miedo.

Todos empezaron a reírse, Hiro dijo:

-El siguiente es Saga….ammm bajista.

-El me toca a mí. —Dijo Jaku mientras tomaba coca-cola.

Y el ultimo es Nao..Baterista. –Natsuki dijo—Genial! Es lindo?. Yuuki le tiro tres palomitas de maíz y le dijo: -Vamos a trabajar a buscar novio!. –Natsuki se empezó a reír y dijo:

-Celosa? –No! –Dijo Yuuki—Solo me concentro en el trabajo. Hiro dijo: -A mí me toca sola.

-Que genial—dijo Yuuki. Después Misaki dijo:

-Oigan cuando estaba en el colegio mire por you tuve algo de Alice Nine chanel.

-Wow! Tienen su programa de televisión!?—Dijo Jaku. Misaki fue a su habitación por su laptop, y la conecto al televisor de la sala, todos empezaron a ver un capitulo en el cual, le colocaban a Nao una venda en los ojos y le hacían adivinar objetos por su textura.

Todos emperezaron a reír en carcajadas, los miembros de Alice Nine eran muy divertidos y parecían personas muy sencillas, después cuando terminaron de ver todos esos videos Jaku dijo:

-Parecen ser divertidos.

-Tienes razón ya no me da miedo que sean altototes! –respondió Yuuki.

-Va a ser muy bueno trabajar con ellos. –Dijo Hiro.

Después todos se fueron a dormir, mientras Misaki dormía en su habitación, soñó con el cabello castaño y los ojos misteriosos de Shou. De pronto se despertó no podía estar tranquila ni en sus sueños, estaba nerviosa de conocer a Shou, estaba emocionada, nerviosa, tenía un montón de emociones encontradas. Se levantó a media noche a tomar leche a la cocina de la casa, cuando llego yuuki estaba allí con dos latas de red bull, y una laptop en una mesa, yuuki la vio y dijo:

-Que no estabas dormida? –Mirando como Misaki se servía leche.

-Eso te digo, que haces aquí a estas horas y con red bull—Respondió misaki mientras se sentaba enfrente de Yuuki.

-Es que me llegaron un montón de ideas, por alguna razón siempre llegan de noche o cuando me baño, entonces ejeje. Por eso estoy acá y tú? Cuál es la razón de tu visita a la cocina a esta hora y por leche?.

-Tuve una pesadilla—respondió misaki. –segura?—Le dijo Yuuki. Misaki respondió: -No.

-Alguna vez te has enamorado Yuuki? –Dijo Misaki mientras disfrutaba de su leche. Yuuki le dijo: -Un par de veces, por qué me dices eso?, tienes un amado? No quieres viajar a Japón por que lo vas a dejar solo?.

-No, al contrario él está en Japón. –Dijo Misaki dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-Hay no, yo creí que ya habías olvidado cuando estábamos en el colegio y te gustaba Shou.

-No ese es el problema. –Respondió misaki. –Pues…..espera que llegamos a Japón haber que pasa, que tal Shou sea un egocéntrico que no te guste para nada? –Es buena idea, me voy a dormir. –Respondió Misaki quien se fue a dormir plácidamente a su Habitación.

Dos días más tarde estaban en el aeropuerto, con un montón de maletas, con gente del staff de la banda. Había un avión particular en el cual estaban cargando todo el staff de la banda, las personas del staff se irían en ese avión, los miembros de la banda llegaron con sus maletas y pasaportes, habían ventanales enormes, desde ahí estaban viendo como empacaban todo en el otro avión, Misaki, Natsuki y Hiro, se sentaron en la sala de espera Yuuki y Jaku se quedaron esperando en el ventanal.

-Ya llego? –Dijo Misaki.

-No aun no—Dijo Jaku

-Ya llego?—Dijo misaki

-No—Le respondió Jaku

-Ya llego? –volvió a decir misaki.

-NO! –Dijo Jaku empezando a desesperarse.

-Ya llego? –Dijo Misaki otra vez.

-Carajo que NO misaki! –Respondió Jaku gritando. Yuuki lo señalo y empezó a reírse

-ajjajajaja eso estuvo muy bueno misaki!—Dijo Yuuki mientras chocaba su mano con la de misaki. –Ya llego—dijo Yuuki.

-Hay esta tu avión!—Le dijo Jaku a Misaki.

Era el jet privado de la banda, Tatsuji era el encargado de llevarlos a Japón, cuando todos subieron al Jett, descargaron sus maletas de mano, del equipaje se encargó el personal de vuelo. Todos iban realmente cómodos, pero el corazón de misaki latía cada vez más rápido de pensar lo que pasaría al ver a Shou frente a frente. Hicieron las paradas de vuelo, continuaron su camino y al final por fin! Estaban en el aeropuerto de Japón. Cuando llegaron Rida-sama les enseño el hotel de hospedaje donde se quedarían, era un hotel 5 estrellas de Japón, muy conocido en Tokyo, en el último piso del edificio habían 7 suites, para cada miembro de la banda, para Rida-sama y para Tatsuji, Misaki escogió la suite numero 7 era su número favorito, Yuuki escogió la 6, Jaku la 5, Hiro se quedó en la 4, Tatsuji en la 3, Natsuki en la 2 y por ultimo Rida-sama en la 1. Al estar allí, rida-sama les dijo:

-Tendrán un día de descanso por la diferencia de horario, mañana en la mañana iremos a PS Company a conocer a Alice Nine.

Todos entendieron las ordenes y fueron a descansar, Misaki no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía mucho miedo de conocer a Alice Nine, pero después de tanto esfuerzo al final pudo dormir algunas horas para recobrar fuerzas, había llegado a Tokyo muy cansada, de hecho todos lo estaban. A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron a la suite de Rida-sama a tomar el desayuno, mientras se preparaban, Rida-sama dijo:

-La camioneta encargada de llevarnos a PSC está en el parqueadero.

-No se diga más, vamos! –Dijo Yuuki entusiasmada. —Misaki estaba nerviosa, sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido, estaba realmente nerviosa, todos se fueron juntos en una camioneta negra, cuando llegaron a PS Company les sorprendió lo que vieron, era un hermoso edificio, con diseño moderno, ventanales amplios, decoración muy elegante, y esa solo era la fachada. Cuando entraron al edificio tenia las paredes blancas, carteles de las bandas de la compañía, salas de producción por todos lados y al final una sala de juntas, aquella sala era de muebles negros y paredes blancas, allí se encontraba Alice Nine, al entrar misaki sintió que era realmente feliz y tenía los nervios muy altos, los miembros de Alice nine se pusieron de pie hicieron una educada reverencia y dijeron:

- Mucho gusto, nosotros somos Alice nine –Dijo la cálida voz de Shou, el corazón de misaki se aceleró y dijo:

-Mucho gusto, nosotros somos Evenezer –Todos devolvieron la reverencia de los japoneses.

El jefe de PS Company de dirigió a Evenezer y dijo: -Siéntense donde gusten. —Misaki se sentó en frente de Shou, y los demás en frente de las personas con quienes debían trabajar.

Rida-sama empezó a hablar con el jefe de PSC empezaron a planear todo, los horarios de ensayo, de grabaciones, los conciertos, etc. Mientras tanto los miembros de juntas bandas prestaban atención en silencio. Misaki miro hacia el frente y su corazón se aceleró pues Shou se encontraba mirándola fijamente, misaki movió la cabeza levemente a la derecha y Shou hizo lo mismo, después movió su cabeza a la izquierda y Shou hizo lo mismo:

-Está haciendo el juego de las miradas?, porque me mira tanto?—Pensaba misaki mientras los demás estaban en silencio. Misaki sintió que para ganarle el juego de las miradas debía mirar a Shou de la misma manera que él lo hacía con ella, así que ella se dispuso a mirarlo concentrándose en su mirada, Shou recargo su quijada en su mano y ella hizo lo mismo, Shou la miro y soltó una pequeña risita, las mejillas de misaki se sonrojaron y su corazón estallo, quería salir corriendo de allá, -Qué pena se está riendo de mí, creerá que soy un payaso—pensaba misaki desesperadamente. Misaki quería salir del juego de las miradas con Shou como fuera, miro hacia un lado y vio a Yuuki haciendo rayones en un pedazo de papel.

-Qué hora es? –Le pregunto Misaki a Yuuki

-Qué? –Dijo Yuuki mirándola extrañada, misaki nunca preguntaba la hora.

-la hora—Dijo misaki a pesar de haber evitado la mirada de Shou sentía como el continuaba mirándola fijamente, sentía los ojos de él clavados en ella.

-amm… 3:45 am qué? –Le respondió Yuuki mirando su reloj extrañada. –Misaki tengo la hora de América no la de Japón. —Dijo Yuuki. Misaki se quedó mirándola y se sentía un poco más tranquila hasta que de pronto una cálida voz dijo:

-9:45 am. –Era Shou respondiéndole, misaki miro al frente shou la miraba de la misma manera de hace un momento y volvió a decir: -Son las 9:45 de la mañana. Las mejillas de misaki se sonrojaron y dijo: -Mu….muchas gracias.

Shou la miro, soltando una pequeña sonrisa con un suspiro, en eso el jefe de PSC dijo:

-Que conocen una banda de la otra?

Nao-san el baterista de Alice Nine dijo:

-Conozco Evenezer, tengo uno que otro sencillo de ustedes. —Jaku sonrió y dijo: -Muchas gracias! :3

-Estudiamos a cada miembro de la banda. –Dijo Hiro. Todos soltaron una pequeña sonrisa. Tora miro a Yuuki y dijo:

-Me gusto tu solo de guitarra en el Tokyo dome. Yuuki sonrió y dijo:

-Muchas gracias! Ustedes fueron al concierto del Tokyo dome? – Nao los miro a todos y dijo:

-Si fuimos, el que nos dijo que fuéramos fue shou, dijo que sabía que era muy buena banda y que quería verlos en vivo, recuerdo que ese día Shou dijo "Quiero ir a ver a Evenezer al Tokyo Dome en especial ver a Mi…." –Shou interrumpió en ese momento y dijo: -Nao creo que estás hablando mucho. –Yuuki se quedó mirando a Nao y le dijo: -Shou quería ver a Misaki?

Misaki se puso nerviosa y le dio una patada a Yuuki por debajo del a mesa, Yuuki se tapó la boca para no gritar y misaki dijo: -Yuuki no preguntes esas cosas. Nao empezó a reírse y dijo:

-creo que nos llevaremos bien las dos bandas.

-Nos vamos a llevar muy bien! –dijo Natsuki entusiasmada!.

Todos salieron de la reunión y el jefe de PSC dijo:

-Aquí trabajamos con salas de producción que se conectan con puertas, Misaki y Shou al ser los vocalistas estarán en la sala A, Yuuki deberá estar con Tora y Hiroto en la sala B, Jaku, Hiro y Saga estarán solos en la sala C por ultimo Natsuki y Nao estarán en la sala D.

Todos entraron a las salas correspondientes, las salas se conectaban con ventanas y puertas una de la otra, Shou abrió la puerta de la sala A y le dijo a Misaki: -Sigue. Misaki entro y Shou cerró la puerta de la sala, desde la ventana misaki veía a los demás miembros afinando y probando sonido, Misaki estaba muy nerviosa, estaba sola con shou y no sabía que decir y de por si ella era una chica de pocas palabras, Shou se sentó en una silla que había en aquella sala la miro fijamente y le dijo:

-Bueno te quiero escuchar.

-Qué? –Dijo Misaki mirándolo extrañada.

-Te quiero escuchar cantar. –Le respondió Shou sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-No canto en los ensayos. –Respondió Misaki.

-Qué?! –Shou la miro muy extrañado.

-Solo canto en las grabaciones y en los conciertos, nunca en los ensayos. –Le dijo Misaki, quien estaba un poco más suelta.

-Pero tengo que escucharte cantar para poder trabajar contigo!. –Dijo Shou mirándola seriamente.

-Está bien….que canto? –Le dijo misaki

-Canta lo que quieras –Le respondió shou

-Pero dame una idea de que cantar! –dijo misaki. Shou empezó a reírse y dijo: -No cambias nada. –Misaki lo miro extrañada y dijo: -A que te refieres con eso?

–Mire las entrevistas, los documentales y los videos de making of de Evenezer, no cambias nada en persona, eres muy transparente, eso me gusta de ti. –Le dijo Shou mientras le sonreía.

-Cuando estaba en el colegio miraba, los videos de Alice Nine chanel –Dijo misaki evitando la mirada de shou.

Shou le sonrió y le dijo: -Ya que quieres que te diga que cantar, entonces ammm…. Canta Waterfall.

Misaki obedeció la orden de Shou y empezó a catar acapella Waterfall de Alice Nine. Shou la miraba fijamente y le sonreía, el corazón de ella se sentía como en una noche de juegos artificiales, al final cuando termino de cantar, shou se levantó de la silla, se acercó a ella, la tomo de la quijada, la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Me causas demasiada curiosidad. Después Shou dejo la sala, dejándola a ella sola, Misaki se quedó petrificada, estaba demasiado emocionada, salió detrás de shou, quien iba en el pasillo del edificio caminando, misaki se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Olle! También te quiero escuchar cantar. –Shou se giró para verla y sonrió, después dio unos pasos acercándose a ella, la recargo contra una pared y le dijo:

-Esta noche me escucharas cantar. –Le dijo a Misaki mientras, la tomaba de la quijada y miraba fijamente sus labios. Misaki estaba muy nerviosa y por fin logro decir:

-y por qué no mejor ahora? –Dijo evitando la mirada misteriosa de Shou.

-No, quiero conocerte as a fondo, en cual suite estas? –Dijo shou acercándose más a ella y aprisionándola más contra la pared, esto a ella no le agradaba y dijo:

-No te voy a decir! –Shou miro hacia un lado y le dijo: -Entonces no me escucharas cantar.

-Eso no es justo! –respondió misaki, Shou no dijo, nada y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

El día transcurrió con el trabajo de todos, componiendo canciones para el sencillo y el álbum de las dos bandas, al final del día todos se fueron a sus suites, en la camioneta de camino al hotel, natsuki vio misaki y le dijo:

-Misaki estas bien?, te noto muy callada.

-Si, tranquila no hay problema—Respondió Misaki mirando por la ventana de la camioneta los paisajes citadinos de Tokyo.

Al llegar al hotel todos se fueron a sus respectivas suites estaban realmente agotados, la diferencia de horario les afectaba demasiado, Misaki entro a su habitación, tenía una bonita sala en la entrada y al lado había un pequeño pasillo que la guiaba a su cama, estaba de pie al lado de su cama y se quitó la chaqueta, de pronto se escuchó que alguien golpeo la puerta, ella creía que era alguien de la banda, -Tal vez Jaku volvió a tener una pesadilla—Pensó. Así que se dirigió a la puerta y abrió sin preguntar quién estaba del otro lado. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Shou, recargado contra el marco de la puerta, observándola, ella no sabía cómo llego el allí, entonces entre sus nervios Misaki dijo:

-Que haces acá?! Y como sabes que aquí estaba yo?!

-Fue simple le pregunte a Rida-sama. –Dijo Shou con una voz demasiado tranquila.

-Deberías ir a tu casa y descansar. –Dijo Misaki quien se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, Shou coloco su brazo muy varonilmente en la puerta evitando que misaki la cerrara y dijo:

-Solo vine por dos cosas, una vine a entregarte esto. –Shou saco una rosa que tenía en su otra mano y se la entregó a misaki, -Es hermoso!—Pensó misaki, pero miro hacia abajo y dijo:

-Por qué me das una rosa? Y que era lo segundo? –Shou levanto el rostro de misaki delicadamente, tomando su mejilla sonrojada y dijo:

-La segunda cosa por la que vine, fue para invitarte este viernes a ver una película. Aceptas?

Misaki miro hacia abajo y dijo: -Qué película vamos a ver? Y a qué hora?

Shou sonrió y dijo: -Este viernes a las 7, la película que tú elijas. –Ok- respondió misaki, Shou volvió a tomar a misaki de la mejilla y acerco su nariz a sus labios, para sentir el olor de los labios de misaki, después le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla y dijo: -Este viernes a la siete. Y se fue. Misaki quedo consternada no sabía que pensar, que intenciones tenia shou con ella? Estaba muy asustada, estaba enamorada y parecía que Shou correspondía de aquellos sentimientos. —Tengo que hablar con alguien!—Pensaba misaki entonces salió corriendo por el pasillo del hotel y golpeo en la suite 6 la de Yuuki. Yuuki abrió la puerta estaba en pijama y tenía ojeras vio a misaki con su rostro todo rojo y le dijo: -Que paso?! Estas como si hubieras visto mi colección de yaoi. –Es Shou! –Dijo misaki nerviosa. –Shou hace yaoi? –Le respondió Yuuki dudosa. –Carajo deja de pensar en yaoi! Y déjame entrar! –Dijo misaki con un tono de voz fuerte, Yuuki la dejo entrar y dijo: -Misaki! Estas en fase 3 que paso?!. –Es que shou vino a mi habitación!—Dijo misaki nerviosa. –Como supo que esa era tu suite?!—le dijo Yuuki. -Le pregunto a Rida-sama—Dijo misaki y continuo diciendo—Y eso no es todo, me invito a cine este viernes, y me dio una rosa y casi me besa en la boca pero me dio un beso en la mejilla!. –pues ve con él a cine, no le veo nada de malo, no te preocupes al respecto misaki. –Le aconsejo Yuuki. Misaki la miro suspiro y dijo: -Esta bien….

Los días continuaron, la semana avanzo y al final llego el día viernes, los miembros de juntas bandas salieron de PSC a las seis de la tarde, al salir Shou tomo a misaki de la mano y dijo:

-Estas lista? –Misaki se sonrojo, su corazón se aceleró y dijo:

-Eto…. –Lo tomo como un sí. –Dijo el tierno Shou.

Shou abrió la puerta de su auto e invito a misaki allí, misaki se subió al auto de shou, él lo encendió y empezó a manejar, mientras conducía por la Tokyo nocturna dijo:

-A dónde quieres ir? –Le dijo Shou

-Dijimos que a ver una película. —Respondió Misaki. Shou la miro sonrió y dijo:

-Creí que lo habías olvidado. —dijo Shou, Misaki lo miro y dijo: –Como lo iba a olvidar ni por que tuviera amnesia. –Shou empezó a reírse y dijo: -Eres tan única.

Juntos fueron a un clásico cine, cuando llegaron Shou, tomo a Misaki de la mano y le dijo:

-Qué película quieres ver? –Le pregunto Shou a misaki

-Una de terror –Respondió misaki

-Enserio?... no te asusta? –Le dijo Shou

-No, al contrario me gusta. –Dijo misaki.

En la sala de cine mientras miraban la película, shou empezó a Jugar con el cabello de Misaki, ella trato de no prestarle atención, pero Shou continuaba pasando sus dedos por la raíz del cabello en la parte de la nuca de misaki, lo tocaba delicadamente, misaki sentía como su corazón de aceleraba y como se estremecía al sentir los dedos de Shou en su cuello y cabello cuando a misaki le fue imposible ignorar a Shou, lo miro para decirle que dejara de hacer eso, pero antes de hablar Shou tomo la mejilla de Misaki y la beso. Fue un beso realmente único, en una sala de cine, cuando Shou se separó de los labios de misaki le susurro: -Desde hace mucho tiempo quería probarlos. –Probar que?—Dijo misaki, Shou sonrió y dijo: -Tus labios, son hermosos y rojos. Misaki estaba congelada no sabía qué hacer, pero Shou continuo besándola durante toda le película y ella correspondió de aquellos besos, eran besos cálidos, tranquillos, suaves, apasionados y eran de Shou, Misaki estaba en un oasis en medio de un desierto. Juntos sonreían entre cada beso, shou jugaba con el cabello de misaki, la besaba en sus labios, su quijada, sus mejillas y hasta en su cuello, después se separó de ella y dijo: -los créditos de la película. Entonces misaki sonrió con gracia y se separaron sabían que se meterían en un lio si los veían en una sala de cine en esas condiciones.

Cuando salieron de la sala de cine, fueron a una tienda cercana era de video juegos, Shou tomo uno de los videos juegos, cuando Misaki lo vio, abrió sus enormes ojos cafés y le dijo a Shou:

-Es Final Fantasy 7 mi favorito!

-Genial! También es el mío, Shou coloco en video Juego en medio de los dos tapando su rostro y le dio un beso a Misaki. Ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, Shou la tomo del a quijada y le dijo: -No te pongas nerviosa conmigo, por favor. Misaki sonrió tranquilamente y abrazo a Shou, para Shou fue una sorpresa aquel abrazo, pues aquella chica lo había enamorado.

Después de aquel abrazo Shou dijo:

-Te invito a mi apartamento.

-Eto… -Dijo Misaki sonrojada.

-Lo tomo como un sí. –Dijo misaki tomándola de la mano y guiándola a la salida de la tienda.

Se subieron al auto, camino al apartamento de Shou, misaki estaba muy nerviosa, cuando llegaron, tres hermosos nekos los recibieron, Misaki empezó a jugar con ellos –Ahora vuelvo—dijo Shou, quien se dirigió a una habitación, Misaki continuo jugando con aquellos nekos, cuando Shou llego a la sala otra vez, tenía Final Fantasy 7 en la mano y dijo:

-Quieres que juguemos un par de niveles?

-Si! Seria genial! –Respondió Misaki entusiasmada

-Es impresionante –Dijo Shou.

-Qué? –Dijo misaki

-Mis nekos generalmente no son tan cariñosos con las visitas. –Dijo Shou.

Entonces empezaron a jugar, Shou se sentó en la alfombra de su sala, Misaki se iba a sentar a su lado, pero Shou la tomo de la mano y la sentó en sus piernas, misaki se sorprendió y dijo:

-Estás loco?!

-No, solo quiero jugar. –Le respondió Shou y luego le dio un bello beso.

-Pero solo vamos a jugar Final Fantasy, no nos vamos a besar. –Shou sonrió al escuchar a Misaki y dijo:

-Por cada nivel que tu pierdas te daré un beso y por cada nivel que ganes te daré dos besos.

Misaki se sonrojo pero en verdad aquel juego le agradaba mucho, Shou se levantó un instante y fue a la cocina, cuando regreso, tenía dos latas de coca-cola y una caja de Poky, Shou empezó a hacer el juego del Poky con misaki, tiernamente juntos mordían cada extremo del Poky y al final sus labios se unían en un tierno y apasionado beso. Misaki era una obsesa por los video juegos y Shou era igual a ella, juntos continuaron jugando y perdieron la noción del tiempo, era como un pequeño paraíso, pero Misaki salió de ese paraíso cuando escucho su celular sonando, cuando se despertó estaba en la alfombra de Shou, juntos se quedaron toda la noche jugando, se quedaron dormidos en la alfombra y aunque no había pasado nada hard ni lemon, era mal visto que misaki estuviera allí, cuando se despertó vio el rostro de Shou durmiendo era realmente tierno, Shou durmió abrazondola toda lanoche misaki empezó a buscar su celular, contesto y cuando contesto era Yuuki:

-Dónde estás? -Dijo yuuki casi en un grito ahogado.

-Qué?! que paso? Estoy en la casa de Shou. – Dijo misaki mientas se despertaba.

-AAA! Pasaron la noche juntos!? Joder cuéntamelo todo! Pero ven para acá rápido Rida-sama esta como loco buscándote. –Voy para allá—Dijo misaki. Cuando colgó, Shou la abrazo, la recargo contra él, le dio un beso y dijo:

-Bueno días! –Mientras la abrazaba como un gatito abraza a su dueño misaki le dijo:

-Buenos días, tengo que ir al hotel Rida-sama me busca. –Shou se puso de pie y la guio al parqueadero del edificio donde vivía, y la llevo en su carro hasta el hotel de hospedaje, cuando llegaron los miembros de la banda estaban en la recepción con Rida-sama quien estaba caminando de un lado al otro.

-Donde carajo la habías metido?! –Le grito Rida-sama a Shou, quien dejo a misaki detrás de él protegiéndola del mal genio de Rida-sama.

-Jugamos Final Fantasy toda la noche, no pasó nada malo, además ya la traje aquí! –Dijo Shou seriamente, los demás miembros de la banda eran espectadores de la discusión sin decir nada.

-No quiero que te acerques más a ella, no quiero que la distraigas. –Dijo Rida-sama mientras tomaba del brazo a Misaki y la guiaba a los miembros de la banda. Shou se enfureció por ver como rida había tratado a misaki y dijo:

-Tenga cuidado con ella! Es una dama! Como te atreve a tocarla así! –Shou estaba des controlable, entonces Jaku se puso en medio de los dos y con voz fuerte dijo:

-suficiente esto es un sitio público. –Shou y Rida-sama se detuvieron.

-Jaku tiene razón ya no más! –Dijo yuuki con voz autoritaria. Entonces Shou se fue del hotel pero antes de irse, fue hasta donde estaba Misaki la abrazo y delante de todos la beso fervientemente, era como los clásicos besos de películas románticas

-Kya! Estoy es muy lindo! –dijeron Natsuki hiro y Yuuki al tiempo. Después de besarla shou abrazo a Misaki fuertemente y le dijo: -Ai Shiteru Misaki-chan. Despues tomo camino y se fue caminando por la recepción, misaki se sentía realmente feliz, aquel hombre que amaba desde pequeña también la amaba a ella, entonces misaki le grito: -Yo también Shou! Yo también!. Shou se giró y sonrió con una expresión de satisfacción al ver que su amada tenía los mismos sentimientos de él.

_FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE_.

COMENTARIO:

Misaki-chan! Esta es la primera parte, me di cuenta que si agregaba todas mis ideas esto sería muy largo, si quieres la segunda parte solo es cuestión de que me digas. ESPERO QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO.


	2. I'll give you my feelings Secrets…

I'll give you my feelings

_Secrets…_

Después de aquella mañana tan movida y reveladora, Rida-sama reunió a todos los miembros en su suite, cuando abrió la puerta, todos entraron en fila y se sentaron en silencio en un sofá de la suite, Rida-sama estaba enfurecido, tenía demasiado mal genio, nunca había tenido problemas con la banda pero esta fue la primera vez. Rida-sama caminaba de un lado al otro observándolos para intimidarlos, todos bajaban la mirada, luego Rida-sama dijo:

-Las reglas serán las siguientes, saldrán de PSC vendrán aquí, nadie va a salir, no tendrán días libres, no podrán salir con alguien aparte de Evenezer y de mí, o alguien del Staff. Eso se aplicara desde hoy.

-Eso no es justo! –Dijeron todos al tiempo admirados por lo que les dijo Rida-sama.

-Nunca hemos necesitado reglas, además así no vamos a trabajar en paz y nuestra música será una bazofia! -Dijo Yuuki estaba realmente disgustada.

-Pues esto fue lo que obtuvieron! Por jugar Final fantasy toda la noche! –Dijo Rida-sama en tono burlón, todos lo miraron mal y dijeron:

-Eso no es justo! –Volvieron a decir.

-FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN todos vallan a alistarse para ir a PSC. —Les grito Rida-sama.

Todos salieron de la habitación y Yuuki dijo:

-Quien se cree para gritarnos así?! –Nuestro manager Yuuki—Respondió Jaku. Cuando llegaron a PSC, empezaron a trabajar común y corriente, -Tendré tiempo con él en el trabajo—Pensaba Misaki, pero cuando entro a la sala A para ver a Shou, se llevó la sorpresa de que Rida-sama había enviado alguien del staff a vigilarlos, -Lo conoces? –Le dijo Shou, con su mirada picara y curiosa, -Si es kuroi, del Staff –respondió Misaki. Shou y Misaki practicaron las letras que habían hecho Yuuki y Tora el día anterior, se concentraron en el trabajo. Con Kuroi presente, no los dejaba tranquilos ni un instante. Se sentían realmente incomodos, misaki no podía cantar bien con Kuroi presente, así que se retiró de la sala y fue donde Rida-sama y le dijo:

-No me siento cómoda trabajando así, esto está mal!

-Eso es lo que consigues, que querías que te felicitara? –Dijo Rida mirando seriamente a Misaki.

-Pero no hice nada malo. –Respondió misaki, con un tono fuerte.

-Aun. dijo Rida –Que?!—Respondió misaki confundida.

-Aun, imagina cuando los medios se enteren, cuando sepan que estas de cortisona con Shou te imaginas lo que pasaría el mundo se nos vendría encima y dile adiós a la banda, a la música, a tu trabajo, a tus fans, a todo. –Le dijo Rida-sama seriamente, Misaki estaba muy frustrada se sentía impotente, era feliz por todo lo que había conseguido con sus mejores amigos, pero también era feliz con Shou, y ahora parte de su felicidad era prohibida.

Misaki salió corriendo, se encerró en uno de los baños de PSC y las lágrimas fluyeron como dos ríos buscando ser libres en el mar, estaba realmente triste, se sentía como un ave a la cual le cortaron las alas. Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, Shou estaba de pie, esperándola, Misaki se congelo al verlo tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de todo lo que había llorado:

-Perdón. –Dijo Shou, con una voz triste, seria y afligida. Misaki bajo la mirada y dijo:

-No es tu culpa, no te preocupes por eso. —Shou abrazo a Misaki sintiendo el olor de su hermoso cabello negro, y le susurro: -Pero te estoy haciendo sufrir, es mi culpa.

–No lo es Shou, no lo es. –Respondió Misaki en sus brazos. Misaki se separó de los brazos de Shou y dijo: -Por ahora preocupémonos del trabajo, es más importante.

Shou tomo a Misaki de la mano y juntos fueron a la sala A, la mano de Shou era tan cálida, tan tranquila, llenaba de paz a Misaki. Cuando llegaron continuaron con el trabajo, al final del día como parte del castigo ningún miembro de Evenezer pudo salir, todos fueron directamente al hotel, cuando estaban allí, misaki se encerró en su suite y no ceno, estaba muy desanimada, de pronto su celular sonó, cuando contesto una hermosa voz dijo:

-Como estas? –Era Shou.

-Bien, espera como conseguiste mi número de teléfono? –Dijo misaki sorprendida, estaba muy emocionada de escuchar a Shou.

-Kuroi me lo dio. –Dijo Shou tranquilamente.

-Como hiciste para que te lo diera? –Misaki quería despejar sus dudas.

-Le di un par de yenes. –Respondió Shou mientras soltaba pequeñas sonrisas.

-Eso es chantaje shou! – Misaki se sorprendió por el acto de Shou.

-No me importa que tenga que hacer para estar solo un poco, más cerca de ti. –La voz de Shou era realmente cautivadora.

-Gracias. –Dijo misaki.

Shou sonrió, juntos empezaron a hablar de todo lo que no podían decirse en PSC. Entonces Shou dijo:

-Tu suite es la numero 7 verdad?

-Si, lo es. Por qué lo preguntas?.

Entonces sonó la puerta, Misaki fue a abrir la puerta, cuando abrió la puerta, vio un mesero con un sombrero negro, entonces el mesero levanto su rostro y era Shou quien vio a misaki con una mirada muy tierna sonrió y dijo:

-Su orden de su cena, señorita Misaki.

Misaki sonrió su corazón se aceleró no podía creer que Shou estaba en frente de ella, disfrazado de uno de los meseros del hotel, con su cena. Misaki aun con su celular en el oído dijo:

-Que estás haciendo acá?! –Luego miro que su celular continuaba en su oído y colgó. Shou se empezó a reír y entro a la suite, cuando entro dijo:

-Que estabas haciendo? –Dijo Shou, mirando la habitación de misaki, no había tenido tiempo ni de desempacar sus maletas, pero aun así no estaba desordenada.

-Nada solo estaba acostada en la cama. –Dijo misaki suspirando.

- Y por qué no cenaste?. –Dijo Shou mirándola fijamente. Misaki se sintió vigilada, se asustó un poco al respecto y dijo: -Como lo sabes?!.

-Porque cuando entre al hotel, Jaku estaba en recepción, ordenando tu cena, entonces seguí al mesero y le dije que cambiáramos de ropa por unos dos o cinco billetes, entonces luego llegué a tu habitación.

-Cuantas personas has chantajeado por verme?! –Misaki estaba muy sorprendida de lo lejos que era capaz de llegar Shou por ella.

Shou la miro fijamente, se acercó a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la pego hacia él, la abrazo, y beso fervientemente los labios rojos y provocativos de Misaki, después de saborear los labios de misaki, Shou se separó de ella, la tomo del a quijada la miro fijamente y le susurro:

-Haces muchas cosas cuando estás enamorado. Misaki se dio cuenta que era realmente feliz con Shou, aun cuando Rida-sama le había dicho, que lo perdería todo si estaba con él, entonces misaki cerro sus ojos lo abrazo y le devolvió aquel beso.

Shou sonrió y dijo: -Me quieres? –Misaki bajo la mirada y dijo: -Y tú a mí, me quieres?. Shou la beso tiernamente y le dijo: -Te quiero de la misma manera, que quiero la música y te daría mi vida misaki-chan de la misma manera que se la daría a la música.

Misaki abrió sus enormes ojos cafés y admiro aquellos sentimientos que le acababa de dar Shou. El paisaje era realmente romántico una suite, oscura, con los hermosos paisajes de Japón iluminándola, con Shou, vestido de mesero, abrazándola y diciéndole lo que le acababa de decir.

Misaki lo abrazo, sintió el perfume del fuerte pecho de Shou y dijo:

-Te amo y eres a la primera persona que se lo digo.

Shou la abrazo fuertemente, sintió el aroma de su cabello negro y dijo: -El día en que evenezer se presentó en el Tokyo dome, no quería ver a la banda, quería verte a ti. —Luego la tomo de sus mejillas delicadamente y la beso tiernamente, saboreándose el uno al otro. Se separaron y misaki dijo: -entonces nao decía la verdad? –Shou se empezó a reír y dijo: -si nao lo hubiera dicho en ese momento, pero no se lo permití, luego tu amiga yuuki casi lo hace decir la verdad pero tú no lo dejaste. Juntos se empezaron a reír, entonces Shou prendió la luz de la suite y dijo:

-Señorita Misaki, seré su mesero y su sirviente por esta noche. Hare todo lo que me pidas.

-No hagas nada. –Respondió misaki. Shou se quedó observándola, entonces empezó a servir la cena, una deliciosa pasta con salsa boloñesa, con albóndigas, con un acompañamiento de onigiris y al final un pequeño pastel de chocolate con una nota de los miembros de la banda, Shou tomo la nota y leyó en voz alta:

Misaki por favor no te desanimes, te apoyaremos en todo, siempre lo hemos hecho, desde que nos metíamos en problemas en el colegio, entonces sonríe y no te preocupes por el anciano de Rida, apuesto que mañana va a estar mejor, por favor come y anímate.

Te quieren, los desquiciados fugitivos de manicomio,

Tus amigos Evenezer.

Shou empezó a reírse después de leer la nota, escuchar aquella nota había animado aún más a misaki, entonces shou le dijo:

-Tienes una segunda familia muy importante. –Misaki sonrió y respondió:

-Lo sé, estoy segura que Yuuki la escribió. –Por qué?—Pregunto shou curiosamente.

-Ella es la que le dice anciano a Rida. –Los dos empezaron a reírse, entonces Shou se sentó en frente de Misaki y le dijo: -entonces empieza.

-Empezar a qué? –dijo misaki confundida.

-Empieza a cenar, misaki tienes que nutrirte. –Dijo Shou mirándola.

-Hay…. No quiero… -Dijo misaki haciendo un puchero. –shou sonrió tomo un tenedor de la mesa y le ofreció un bocado de la pasta a misaki.

-Espera que estas haciendo! –Dijo misaki sorprendida.

-Soy tu sirviente esta noche, y si pudiera me encantaría ser tu sirviente toda la vida.–respondió Shou.

-Pero acompáñame no quiero comer sola. –Dijo misaki. Shou se dispuso a darle el primer bocado de la pasta, entonces misaki, tomo algo de coca-cola después ella le señalo a Shou, para que se sentara al lado de ella, aquel mesero sirviente se sentó al lado de ella, misaki tomo un bocado de la pasta y se la ofreció a Shou, shou sonrió y la recibió con agrado. Y así continuaron hasta que la comida termino, paladeándose uno al otro, consintiéndose el uno al otro, amándose el uno al otro, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y a ellos no les importaba lo que pasaría el día mañana, estaban viviendo aquel momento, que parecía casi perfecto, cuando terminaron shou tomo la mejilla de misaki la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Me encontré a mí mismo, en ti.

Misaki sonrió y dijo:

-Es usted un muy buen sirviente. –shoul a miro sonrió y dijo

-Eso es por qué me ha tocado, la mejor jefa de todas, la conoces has escuchado hablar de ella? –Empezó a hablar de misaki en tercera persona, era un hermoso juego,

-No, quién es? –Misaki quiso continuar aquel juego, siguiéndole la corriente a Shou.

-Bueno se llama, misaki y tiene, hermosos ojos cafés –Shou se acercó, le dio un beso y continuo diciendo—Un hermoso cabello negro, una sonrisa tierna, una mirada muy tranquila, es de pocas palabras pero sé que por su mente pasan muchas cosas, y la admiro mucho. -termino de decir shou, luego le dio un beso a misaki.

Después de eso Shou dijo: -bueno creo que no me podre quedar aquí, sería un problema, así que mejor me voy. Misaki se acercó a él y dijo: -Aun no, solo quédate unos cinco minutos más. Lo abrazo y le dio un beso, en eso escucho el sonido de la puerta, era Rida-sama. Misaki se alejó de Shou totalmente nerviosa, Shou cogió rápidamente en sombrero, se lo coloco y agacho el rostro para que no se viera.

-Estas bien misaki? –Dijo el autoritario Rida-sama.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente. –Dijo misaki disimulando sus nervios.

-Y usted qué? –Dijo Rida dirigiéndose al sombrerero de shou. Shou hizo una reverencia, y se retiró de la habitación como lo haría un mesero –valla que es buen actor—Penso misaki. Entonces Rida sama miro a misaki y dijo:

-Por qué te asustaste cuando entre?

-Qué? Yo? Claro que no! –Rida-sama se dirigió a la puerta y antes de dejar la habitación dijo:

-Espero que no estés mintiendo.

-Claro que no, porque lo haría? –Dijo misaki segura, lo que hizo que Rida dejara la habitación tranquilamente.

Más tarde Shou llamo a misaki, cuando misaki contesto shou dijo:

-Que paso? –Su voz sonaba angustiada.

-Nada, no se dio cuenta, oye tu eres muy buen actor!.—respondió misaki.

-Enserio –empezó a reírse-ya sé que otra carrera puedo tomar. –Los dos empezaron a reír y misaki dijo:

-Bueno me voy a dormir –Misaki esperaba cortar la llamada con Shou.

-bueno –Respondió Shou, pero no colgó el teléfono.

-Pero por que no cuelgas –Dijo misaki

-Quiero estar contigo en línea hasta que te duermas –Dijo la tranquilizante voz de Shou.

-enserio? –Dijo misaki cuestionándose.

-si –respondió muy seguro Shou.

-No te incomoda? –pregunto tímida misaki.

-Al contrario me alegra. —Shou sonrió después de eso, Misaki se metió en las cobijas y coloco su celular al lado diciéndole a Shou. –Me voy a dormir, que descanses. –Que duermas muy bien misaki—Dijo la hermosa voz de Shou. Misaki cerro sus ojos y sentía la presencia de Shou muy fuerte, él estaba en la línea esperando a que ella durmiera, el sueño de misaki era cada vez más pesado y dijo: -Shou….te…vere…mañana…eso me hace feliz.

-A mi También. –Dijo shou tranquilamente.

Misaki disfruto de un cómodo sueño, de pronto en la mañana Jaku y Yuuki la despertaron.

-Que pasa?-Dijo misaki empezando a despertarse.

-Tenemos entrevista hoy apúrate!—Le respondió Yuuki.

Continuara…


	3. I'll give you my feelings Tsuneni

I'll give you my feelings

Tsuneni…

-Que pasa?-Dijo misaki empezando a despertarse. –Jaku había abierto las cortinas de la suite y el sol de la mañana invadía el rostro de misaki , junto a la habitación.

-Tenemos entrevista hoy apúrate!—Le respondió Yuuki mientras la destapaba.

Misaki se levantó, miro su celular Shou había terminado la llamada a la 1:05am –Hice que se desvelara debe estar cansado—Pensó misaki, entonces yuuki la miro y le dijo:

-Por qué no te habías despertado antes? Rida-sama no te aviso? –Yuuki estaba muy confundida, misaki era muy cumplida con los horarios de la banda.

-No, no me aviso y que tenemos que hacer?. –Misaki estaba muy confundida con lo que ocurría, Jaku se acercó a la cama y le dijo a misaki:

-Tenemos una entrevista hoy, en OBom Heren, nos van a entrevistar junto a Alice Nine, nos van a preguntar cosas sobre el nuevo álbum y el nuevo sencillo. –Le dijo Jaku a misaki.

-Pero porque Rida-sama no me dijo nada?! –Misaki estaba muy confundida, yuuki la miro y le dijo: -Bueno no importa ve te preparas y te alistas rápido!

Misaki se alisto rápidamente cuando termino le dijo a Yuuki: -A qué hora tenemos que estar alla? –En una hora—Respondió Yuuki, en eso entro Rida-sama a la suite de misaki, yuuki y jaku, se quedaron en silencio, rida-sama vio a misaki y le dijo:

-Quien dijo que ibas a la entrevista? –Todos se quedaron, sorprendidos mirando a Rida-sama.

-Qué?! —Dijo Misaki.

-No voy a dejar que estés allá, shou y tu harán el papel de la parejita perfecta y no quiero eso, así que te quedas acá, -Rida-sama miro a Jaku y a Yuuki y les dijo—Vamos a decir que misaki estaba enferma y está guardando cama.

-NO! –Grito Yuuki y continuo diciendo: -Somos una banda! Hemos estado juntos en todo! Y no vamos a separarnos por el capricho estúpido de un anciano!.

Jaku tomo a yuuki de los hombros y le dijo: -Tranquilízate.

-No! Y tu vienes con nosotros le guste al anciano o no! –Dijo mientras señalaba a Misaki.

Yuuki salió de la suite, misaki y jaku salieron detrás de ella. En el pasillo misaki abrazo a yuuki y le dijo: -Arigato!, Yuuki se giró y le dijo:

-Misaki se disimulada, parte de lo que dice el anciano es verdad, entonces no seas tan obvia con tu novio ok? –Misaki miro sorprendida a Yuuki y dijo:

-Shou no es mi novio! –Yuuki la miro con ironía y le dijo:

-No, como no, duermen juntos en el apartamento de él, se besan delante de todos, se dicen que se aman y son "solo amigos"?!, No nací ayer misaki-chan!.

Los tres se empezaron a reír, después bajaron al auto y se dirigieron a los estudios de grabación de OBom Heren, cuando llegaron los integrantes de Alice Nine ya habían llegado y se encontraban listos para salir al aire, Misaki vio a Shou, se veía realmente hermoso, aunque había una maquillista luchando por ocultar sus ojeras, misaki sonrió y se sonrojó sabía que ella era la que había causado aquellas ojeras, Yuuki se acercó a misaki y le susurró al oído:

-Eso es lo que no debes hacer, cuando estemos al aire, se lo mas disimulada por favor. –Misaki revolvió el cabello de Yuuki y le dijo: -No te preocupes por eso. Las dos se empezaron a reír. Después empezó el programa era en vivo y todos debían saber como comportasen.

Empezó a sonar la canción de intro del programa, había dos presentadores, un hombre de 35 años, con camisa blanca, sastre en paño gris y sus rasgos eran muy orientales y la otra era una mujer de 19 años, alta de cabello castaño, una reconocida modelo japonesa. Cuando el programa empezó el entrevistador dijo:

-Bienvenidos a OBom Heren! Hoy nos encontramos, con la mundialmente famosa banda EVENEZER! y la increíble banda Japonesa ALICE NINE! Quienes recientemente han trabajo juntos y en un mes realizaran su gira mundial.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, había gran audiencia en el programa, de pronto la entrevistadora dijo:

-Como se han sentido las dos bandas trabajando juntas? –Nao estaba muy entusiasmado y respondió:

-En verdad ha sido algo impresionante y muy bueno! Todos nos divertimos durante la composición y grabación. Y creo que los resultados han sido muy buenos.

Jaku miro a Nao y dijo: -Tienes razón Nao, ha sido un trabajo muy reconfortante. El entrevistador vio a los miembros de Evenezer y dijo:

-Como se sienten aquí en Japón? –Yuki sonrió y dijo: -es hermoso, deseábamos estar acá desde hace mucho, pero siempre nos afecta el cambio de horario. –Todos se empezaron a reír yuuki continuo diciendo—Inclusive Misaki que es la que siempre se despierta temprano, hoy tuvimos que levantarla en la mañana, jaku y yo, cuando los dos somos los más perezosos de la banda. –Todos continuaban riendo entonces Shou dijo:

-trabajar con misaki ha sido una gran experiencia. –Misaki se sonrojo, yuuki la miro para recordarle lo que le había dicho, entonces la entrevistadora dijo:

-Ha si?, como ha sido la experiencia de trabajar con misaki? –Shou miro a misaki y empezó a decir.

-Bueno…me sorprendió mucho el primer día.

-El primer día? Que paso? –Dijo el entrevistador, queriendo profundizar el tema

-Bueno misaki estaba muy nerviosa y me dijo que solo canta en los conciertos y en las grabaciones pero no en los ensayos, eso me sorprendió mucho. –Es eso cierto misaki-chan!? –Dijo el entrevistador –si es cierto-respondió misaki—Misaki estaba de mal genio, ella odiaba que hablaran de cosas que solo ella hacía con su trabajo, pero lo disimulo en lo máximo. Después de eso continuaron los entrevistadores:

-Hicieron alguna actividad, aparte del trabajo, ya saben se integraron los miembros de las dos bandas?.

Todos se quedaron el silencio, la tención empezaba a ser más fuerte. Entonces Nao dijo: -Bueno natsuki y yo fuimos a comprar equipo para batería. –El entrevistador dijo: -Eso es algo muy bueno y que hicieron los demás.

Tora y Hiroto dijeron: -Con yuuki compusimos gran parte de las canciones y fuimos a varios restaurantes. Jaku dijo: -Yo me divertí mucho con Saga. —Al final Shou miro a Misaki y dijo: -Fue divertido desvelarnos jugando Final Fantasy. –Los miembros de Evenezer se pusieron muy nerviosos, ellos eran pésimos mintiendo y la relación entre Shou y Misaki no podía salir a la luz tenían que maquillar todo, Yuuki y Natsu miraron a Misaki realmente nerviosas Misaki se quedó callada un momento y dijo:

-Bueno fue algo intenso, armábamos pequeño grupos de 3 y jugábamos Final Fantasy hasta la madrugada. –Shou miro a Misaki y frunció el ceño, no le agrado lo que misaki dijo, pero era justo, pues ella no le gusto lo que Shou había dicho antes de ella.

La entrevista continua perfectamente bien, entonces el entrevistador dijo:

-Que ciudades van a visitar en su gira mundial? –Yuuki respondió: -Primero visitaremos, Europa, después, Asia, Oceanía, y finalizamos en América. —Eso es algo muy grande, dijo en entrevistador, después pregunto: -Y que ciudades?—Misaki lo miro y respondió: -Bueno visitaremos, parís, Venecia, Berlín, Moscú y no recuerdo más. Shou miro a misaki y dijo: -Esas ciudades son muy románticas. La entrevistadora miro a Shou y dijo: -Ahora que lo mencionan, les preguntaremos sobre el tema Amor, después de este corte de comerciales.

Los camarógrafos indicaron que estaban fuera del aire, los maquillistas empezaron a hacer retoques, mientras eso Shou se levantó de su silla y salió del estudio de grabación, misaki y yuuki lo observaron, yuuki se acercó a misaki y le dijo: -Creo que te está provocando. En eso un mensaje de Texto llego al celular de misaki, era de Shou.

Podemos hablar?, por favor…ven al baño.

Shou-.

Misaki vio el mensaje, pero no le dijo nada a nadie, entonces dijo: -Voy al baño. –Te acompaño?—Dijo Yuuki, -No tranquila.-respondió, luego misaki salió del estudio de grabación y empezó a buscar los baños, sabía que tenía poco tiempo, solo los minutos que tardaran los cortes de comerciales, entonces encontró la puerta, la abrió sin pedir permiso y allí estaba Shou recargado contra el lavamanos, mirando a misaki con el ceño fruncido, entonces Shou dijo:

-Por qué mentiste con lo de Final Fantasy? –Shou estaba de mal humor pero misaki lo consideraba justo, a ella tampoco le gusto lo que Shou había dicho de ella.

-Por qué tenías que decir lo de mi voz y los ensayos?! –Dijo misaki.

-Pero yo no mentí! –Respondió Shou estaba de aun más mal humor. Misaki no quería quedarse un minuto más allá, estaba muy angustiada y frustrada tenía muchas cosas que decir pero poco tiempo, así que se acercó a la puerta para irse y dijo:

-No mentí solo lo maquille.

-Aaa eso te enseño Rida. –Dijo Shou ofensivamente, estaba de mal humor igual que misaki.

-Déjame en paz! –Misaki estaba de muy mal humor y salió de aquel baño, corrió hasta el estudio de grabación, cuando llego faltaban dos minutos para empezar, misaki se sentó en su silla correspondiente, una mesera estaba pasando bocadillos, Yuuki se estaba comiendo uno de chocolate, miro a misaki y le dijo:

-Se pelearon, que te dijo?

-Quién?-Pregunto misaki dudosa.

-Quien será?—Dijo yuuki con ironía, misaki miro a yuuki y dijo:

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Entonces al menos come chocolate, tienes una expresión como si hubieras comido una babosa. –Misaki se empezó a reír y dijo: -Me conoces mucho.

-Desde que éramos un par de chibis misaki. –Le respondió yuuki, entonces misaki dijo:

-Tú sigues siendo un chibi. –Las dos empezaron a reírse, la expresión de misaki estaba mucho mejor, en eso Shou entro al estudio, estaba algo pálido, la maquillista llego a retocarlo y él le dio señas de que no quería que lo tocaran. Los cortes de comerciales terminaron y el programa volvió a su emisión, esta vez la modelo era la encargada de llevar toda la entrevista. La modelo empezó diciendo:

-Ustedes los miembros de Alice Nine, son realmente guapos, porque no tienen novia?. Todos empezaron a reírse, Nao empezó a hacer bromas entonces Shou dijo:

-Bueno, yo estoy libre.

-Aaaa lo estás? –Dijo la modelo.

-Si, lo estoy, por cierto quieres tomar un café? La modelo y Shou empezaron a reírse, Misaki los miro mal quería levantarse de su silla, pero yuuki la cogió del brazo y la miro de tal manera que ella entendiera que no podía hacer nada.

La entrevistadora miro a misaki y le dijo: -Misaki-chan que me dices de los chicos? -Misaki quería vengarse de lo que acababa de hacer Shou, entonces le dijo a la entrevistadora:

-Bueno, estoy concentrada en el trabajo, no soy inmadura jugando con las personas y aparte soy de pocas palabras así que creo que aún no me he enamorado.

Los miembros de Evenezer la voltearon a mirar sorprendidos, porque estaba diciendo eso misaki?- simple ella quería vengarse de lo que shou acababa de hacer con la entrevistadora. La entrevistadora miro a misaki y le dijo:

-Enserio no hay nadie? –No! Nadie—Dijo misaki con una seguridad y convencimiento enormes. Shou agacho la mirada.

La entrevistadora se acercó a Shou y le dijo: -Y cómo te gustan las chicas Shou? –Shou la miro y dijo:

-Ammm….no se…ya no sé qué pensar al respecto. –En ese momento, misaki se dio cuenta de que Shou había captado su mensaje y los dos estaban hablando en clave en el estudio de grabación.

El programa continuo con éxito, se terminó y todos salieron del estudio, mientras los de Evenezer se retiraban, misaki vio que Shou estaba recargado contra un muro, hablando con esa modelo, de la misma manera que lo hacia el con ella, misaki lo miro fijamente, shou la miro ofensivamente y ella agacho la mirada, entonces Yuuki se acercó y le dijo: -Que se joda! Vámonos.

Los integrantes de Evenezer se fueron en el auto, todos iban callados, el ambiente estaba muy pesado entonces Rida dijo:

-Me sorprendió lo bien que ocultaste lo de Shou.- Misaki agacho la mirada miro hacia la ventana y dijo: -Me da igual.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, misaki estaba realmente triste, se acostó en su cama, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, estaba a punto de llorar quería sacarlo todo, quería desahogarse, Shou la había dejado y le había restregado a la modelo, en eso la puerta la suite de Misaki sonó, ella se entusiasmó salió corriendo a abrir se llevó una sorpresa realmente extraña, quien estaba en la puerta era Ruki, el vocalista de The Gazette, misaki lo miro raro, entonces ruki dijo:

-Y tú qué?

-Que de qué?—Respondió misaki.

-Que haces en la habitación de Yuuki?!—Pregunto Ruki. Misaki le mostro en la puerta el número 7 de su suite y dijo:

-Esta es la 7, Yuuki está en la 6, la de al lado. –Ruki se quedó analizando la puerta y dijo:

-amm..Perdón por favor no le digas a nadie que vine.

-No lo hare. —Respondió misaki y cerró la puerta.

Después de eso misaki, se dio cuenta de que yuuki, estaba en la misma situación de ella, pero como hizo, para que Rida no se enterara?! –esa duda invadió a misaki, pasó una hora y misaki salió a comprar una coca-cola, cuando volvió vio a Ruki despidiéndose de Yuuki, ruki se retiró del hotel y misaki se acercó a yuuki, quien estaba en la puerta de suite y le dijo:

-Dime.

-Decirte que? –Le respondió Yuuki nerviosa.

-Por qué, ya sabemos quién estaba aquí?. –Le pregunto misaki.

-Joder, lo viste verdad? –dijo yuuki, quien se entró a su suite y le hizo un gesto a misaki para que entrara. Misaki entro cerró la puerta y dijo:

-Rida sabe?—Pregunto misaki. Yuuki se empezó a reír y le dijo:

-Misaki, estaría en tu posición, si el anciano se entera. –Entonces cuéntame cómo hiciste, cuéntamelo todo, como es posible que nadie sepa?—Misaki estaba muy intrigada, yuuki la miro y empezó a decirle:

-Bueno, un día saliendo de PSC me lo encontré, le dije que me gustaba la banda, me invito a una cita, fui sin decirle a nadie, pero hasta ese momento no nos habían castigado. Después de eso, bueno ya sabes la conexión y cosas así, eso empezó a fluir, mucho, demasiado diría yo, después de eso, quería verme con el pero estábamos castigados, así que le dije a una mucama como eran los turnos, me dijo que ella acabaría a las 12 de la noche, le di 15 billetes y me presto su uniforme, mientras ella se quedó en mi habitación fingiendo ser yo. Después de eso Salí y me cambie en una tienda que hay cerca de aquí, fui a todas las citas con Ruki y me vine aquí antes de las 12, le entregue el uniforme a la mucama y hable con el jefe de ella, le dije que la necesitaba, para que limpiara TODA mi suite y listo!—Yuuki se empezó a reír después de comentarle todo a misaki entonces dijo:

-Desde cuando aquí todos chantajean a todos! –Yuuki la miro extrañamente y le dijo: -No sé a qué te refieres con eso. Misaki se sintió muy impotente podría haber evitado todos los problemas si hubiera hecho lo mismo que Yuuki, además yuuki no estaba castigada y todo el mal genio de misaki exploto en yuuki.

-Le voy a decir a Rida!—Dijo misaki mientras se acercaba a la puerta, yuuki salió corriendo detrás de ella y la empujo lejos de la puerta diciéndolo: -Carajo! No lo harás!

–Si lo hare carajo! Por qué no me dijiste nada! Me hubiera evitado todo esto! –Misaki estaba muy frustrada y estaba empezando a sacar todo lo que tenía adentro.

–Tu no preguntaste! –Le dijo yuuki, misaki tumbo a yuuki al suelo y coloco sus manos apretando su cuello. Yuuki se reía mucho ella era muy sensible en el cuello.

–Y qué crees que te iba a estar preguntando como te veías con el enano! –Yuuki la miro admirada y le dijo:

–No le digas enano además tú estabas más concentrada en shou! –Misaki salió corriendo a la puerta, yuuki se colgó en la espalda de misaki y la tumbo, las dos quedaron en el piso forcejeando y jugando a las luchas

-No le digas a Rida! –Dijo yuuki mientras sostenía a misaki de los brazos. Misaki estaba encima de yuuki y dijo:

-Se lo diré! Carajo! En lo que me metí y mientras tanto tu viviendo el sueño adolecente! –Yuuki la miro y dijo:

-eso es mentira! Además ruki y yo no somos nada! –estaba tratando de mentir, ella era pésima para eso.

-Y por qué te visito! –Misaki empezó a hallar el cabello de Yuuki.

-para darme un libro! Carajo suelta mi cabello! –Misaki la soltó y se puso de pie, luego se tomó su coca-cola y le dijo a Yuuki, quien estaba en el piso, despeinada y cansada:

-Hagamos un trato

-Qué clase de trato. –Le dijo yuuki mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello.

-Hoy tú me cubres, me consigues el vestido de mucama y le pagas a la mucama para que yo pueda salir. —Dijo Misaki mientras estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a Yuuki

-No! Estas loca! Rida nos matara a todos! Si se entera! –Yuuki se angustio al escuchar tal propuesta.

-Pero no pensaste en eso cuando te fuiste con el enano –Dijo Misaki con ironía. Yuuki la miro seriamente se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

-No lo hare!

-Ok iré a tener una hermosa charla con Rida –Misaki es empezó a dirigir a la puerta entonces Yuuki dijo:

-Carajo está bien!

Misaki se giró y le dijo: -Estaré aquí antes de las 12.

-Mas te vale! Así tu novio con ropa de niña te detenga, TIENES que llegar aquí antes de las 12—Respondió yuuki mirando a misaki con los brazos cruzados.

-No tiene ropa de niña, además ruki se maquilla—Yuuki la miro y las dos empezaron a reírse entonces Yuuki le dijo:

-Antes de las 12 joder!

-Ok. –Yuuki saco su teléfono de celular y llamo a la mucama, cuando la mucama del hotel entro, yuuki cerró la puerta y dijo:

-Misaki te presento a Yumara, yumara ella es misaki.

Yumara era una mujer con clásica tés asiática, tenía su uniforme de mucama y el cabello recogido, yumara hizo una reverencia a misaki y dijo:

-Mucho gusto, me llamo yumara.

Misaki devolvió la reverencia y dijo: -Yo soy misaki.

Yuuki se quedó callada un momento y dijo:

-Bueno vamos a hacer lo siguiente, haremos la misma rutina Yumara, pero entonces yo me voy a tu habitación misaki. Yumara señaló a misaki y dijo:

-Ella lo utilizara hoy?

-Si, por favor, es de vida o muerte. —Dijo misaki casi rogándole a Yumara.

Yumara accedió por 50 billetes de cada una, después de eso, Yuuki se puso de pie en un sillón para recoger el cabello de misaki, después de eso misaki se colocó el uniforme de yumara, después de eso Yuuki de cogió el celular de misaki y le dijo mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo del uniforme:

-Te voy a reemplazar en tu cuarto, generalmente el anciano se la pasa en el restaurante cerca al vestíbulo del hotel, así que busca otra salida, es mejor que salgas por la puerta de empleados bajas el ascensor, hay una puerta de emergencia bajas un tramo de escaleras y estas en el parqueadero, te voy a llamar a las 11:30 para que te vayas viniendo así llegues con unos minutos antes de las 12 para que yumara se pueda cambiar.

Misaki noto que Yuuki estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iban a hacer, le temblaban las manos y miraba hacia el piso, entonces misaki le dijo a Yuuki:

-Gracias te arriesgas por mí.

-Mientes nos arriesgamos todos por ser felices. –Respondió yuuki soltando una sonrisa.

Misaki la miro y le dijo:-Estaré aquí antes de las 12.

-Prometido –Dijo Yuuki

-Prometido –Dijo misaki.

Después de eso, misaki salió con el uniforme de Yumara, mientras esperaba el ascensor se dio cuenta que Rida-sama estaba a su lado, al parecer a no la había reconocido, Rida-sama entro al ascensor, Misaki hizo una reverencia, como lo haría yumara, las puertas del ascensor de cerraron y misaki salió corriendo por el pasillo, encontró una puerta de emergencia, empezó a bajar los tramos de escaleras, bajaba corriendo, quedándose sin aliento, cuando por fin llego a la puerta final, era la puerta que le decía Yuuki del parqueadero, salió por allí, cuando al fin estaba en la calle, se sintió como un ave, saliendo de la jaula, era algo muy malote, la noche en Tokio era fría y ella no había llevado nada más, solo su celular, cruzo sus brazos para no sentir tanto frio.

Salio por las calles de tokio estaban llenas de personas, todo el mundo caminaba de un lado al otro, hasta habían momentos en que la empujaban, misaki continuo su camino, de pronto vio la figura de un hombre alto, tenía un abrigo negro, jeans del mismo color y unos lentes oscuros.

-Quien tiene lentas de sol en la noche?—Pensó Misaki al verlo, después aquel hombre paso a su lado y se dirigía al hotel de ella, ella se giró y lo analizo, aquel hombre era quien ella creía que era?

Misaki salió corriendo detrás de ese hombre, le era difícil alcanzarlo habían muchas personas que le interponían en su camino, misaki continuo corriendo, esta vez soltó un grito ahogado:

-Shou!...shou!.

Aquel hombre continuaba su camino, misaki lo alcanzo y lo halo del abrigo:

-Shou! –Volvió a decir misaki, aquel hombre se quitó los lentes y dijo:

-Eres tu misaki?, porque estas afuera? Y en esa ropa? –Shou estaba algo consternado.

-Tengo que hablar contigo! –Dijo misaki algo agitada.

-Qué? –Dijo Shou.

-Perdón! –Respondió misaki, tratando de ocultar su llanto.

-Qué? –Dijo Shou sorprendido, las lágrimas de misaki empezaron a iluminar su rostro y dijo:

-Perdón, por todo! Por todo lo que dije, lo que hice, perdón!

Shou la brazo y la beso, misaki cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sus lágrimas eran tan abundantes que alcanzaban a mojar el rostro de shou, misaki continuo llorando, shou la abrazo, la resguardo en su pecho y dijo:

-No ha pasado nada malo, además yo me equivoqué primero. –Shou desabrocho su abrigo y abrazo a msiaki en su abrigo.

-Estas muy fría, es invierno misaki, aquí los climas son fuertes. –Dijo shou preocupado por misaki.

-Estoy bien así —Respondió ella.

Shou la llevo a una cafetería, le dio un delicioso café con un pastel de chocolate, el ordeno lo mismo, los dos estaban en silencio, misaki limpio sus lágrimas en la cafetería. Shou la miraba fijamente, como cuando se conocieron en persona por primera vez, cuando la observaba en la sala de juntas, la miraba de la misma manera. Shou rompió el silencio diciendo:

-Que te paso?

-Qué? –Respondió misaki sorprendida.

-Por qué cambiaste tanto de un momento a otro? –Le dijo Shou

- y tú por que le coqueteaste a esa modelo? –Dijo misaki mientras probaba su café.

-Estas celosa.

Misaki no respondió nada, sus mejillas subieron de color, así que solo tomo su taza de café y volvió a degustarlo. Shou suspiro y dijo:

-solo tengo ojos para ti misaki, no sé qué haría sin ti, no sé como pero me enamore de ti y no sé si sea correcto o no, no sé si te agrade o no, pero estoy enamorado de ti, aunque intento no puedo evitar este sentimiento. Solo estoy enamorado de ti.

Misaki levanto la mirada, shou continuaba mirándola fijamente, ella no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces respondió:

-Solo tengo ojos para ti, me moriría si ti, me sorprende que estés enamorado de mí, creo que es correcto, porque nos queremos, me agradas mucho, y si también estoy enamorada de ti.

Shou empezó a sonreír y le dijo: -Es enserio?

-Enserio? Me preguntas por eso? Shou mírame! Me vestí te mucama por ti, Salí al frio del invierno de Tokio por ti!. –Misaki le respondio, casi soltando sonrisas. Entonces shou le dijo:

-Me encantaría verte de maid, para mí, pero de donde sacaste ese uniforme. –Shou la miraba fijamente y se mordía los labios mientras la observaba. Misaki se sonrojo y dijo:

-Oye! Bueno…eto….yo ejajaj j…..le pague 50 billetes por el uniforme. –Shou la miro sorprendido, rompió en carcajadas de risa y dijo:

-Me estás hablando enserio?!, veo que aprendiste algo de mí.

-Bueno algo así. –Shou sonrió y suspiro nostálgicamente, eso se le hizo extraño a misaki y dijo:

-Qué pasa?

-Mañana. –Respondió shou.

-Qué? –Dijo misaki

-Mañana Evenezer se va a su país por un mes de descanso y no te veré por un mes.

-Estas hablando enserio? –Misaki no sabía nada al respecto, hasta ahora se había enterado.

-Sí. –Respondió Shou inundado de nostalgia.

-Entonces juguemos nuestra última partida de Final Fantasy, aunque no será la última. –Dijo misaki. Shou se empezó a reír, en la cafetería antes de irse shou compro una caja de pocky.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Shou. Jugaron final fantasy, misaki estaba sentada en las piernas de shou, el empezó a masajear su espalda y su cuello, soltó el cabello de misaki y empezó a enredarlo en sus dedos mientras lo olía, después shou saco un pocky delicadamente shou empezó a tocar los labios de misaki, paso el pocky muy muy suavemente, misaki mordió el pocky manteniéndolo en su boca, shou empezó a morder el otro extremo del pocky, cuando al final se terminó la barrita, los labios de los dos se juntaron en un hermoso beso con sabor a chocolate.

Mientras tanto Yuuki estaba en la habitación de misaki, alistando sus maletas, de pronto, Rida-sama empezó a golpear la puerta, Yuuki no sabía que hacer así que salió corriendo al baño de la habitación, abrió la ducha y cerró con llave la puerta del baño, luego salió corriendo a abrir la puerta de la suite.

-Yuuki que haces aquí?! Y misaki?! –Dijo Rida-sama.

-Está en el baño –dijo Yuuki nerviosa, Rida-sama entro con gente del staff y dijo:

-Traje a personas del staff para que alistaran las maletas de misaki.

-Ya lo hice yo. –respondió Yuuki, Rida-sama la miro extrañado y dijo:

-Y donde carajo esta misaki?!

-En el baño! Tiene crisis existencial por tu culpa y tus ideas! –respondió Yuuki de mal humor.

Rida-sama empezó a golpear en la puerta del baño, obviamente nadie respondía, yuuki miro a Rida y le dijo:

-Si ves! No quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo!.

-Y por qué estás aquí? –Dijo rida-sama

-Quería apoyar a mi hermana no puedo? –Dijo Yuuki con sarcasmo, entonces rida se retiró de la habitación, yuuki marco al celular de misaki.

Misaki estaba en el apartamento de shou, jugando al pocky y al Final fantasy, aunque jugaban más al pocky, shou mordía los labios de misaki tierna y fervientemente, entonces el celular de misaki sonó:

-Dónde estás? –Dijo yuuki nerviosa.

-En el apartamento de shou. –Respondió misaki en la línea.

-Ya es hora misaki –Dijo yuuki.

Misaki colgó el teléfono, shou la miro fijamente y le dijo:

-Que pasa?

-Debo devolver el uniforme. –Respondió misaki.

-Te llevo –Dijo Shou.

Juntos salieron en el carro de shou, luchando con el tráfico, cuando llegaron al hotel shou iba a entrar por la puerta de en frente

-No! -Dijo misaki quien lo tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-Por acá!

Los dos subieron las escaleras por donde misaki antes se había ido, cuando llegaron al piso donde estaban hospedados los de evenezer, llegaron corriendo a la habitación de yuuki, yumara estaba esperando, misaki se quitó el uniforme y lo entregaron, yumara se fue de la habitación, shou miro a misaki y dijo:

-Valla que te ves linda corriendo.

-awwnn….eto…yo –Misaki estaba nerviosa y alagada.

-Por qué no van a la habitación de misaki? –Los interrumpió Yuuki. Todos se empezaron a reir, cuando iban saliendo shou le dijo a yuuki:

-Gracias por ayudar a misaki.

-No me lo agradezcan solo dejen que yo sea la madrina de la boda. –Dijo Yuuki mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Shou y misaki se empezaron a reír en el pasillo, luego fueron a la habitación de misaki, cuando entraron, las maletas de misaki estaban listas para partir al día siguiente.

-Existe Skype, y pues un mes pasa muy rápido. –Dijo misaki evitando la mirada de shou.

Shou se acercó a ella, la tomo de las mejillas la beso tierna y sedientamente, misaki correspondió de aquel beso, los dos se entregaron en aquel beso, los dos tenían el mismo hilo rojo sin saberlo.

-Descansa. –Dijo Shou mientras se empezó a dirigir a la puerta de la habitación de misaki.

-Te quiero!. –Dijo misaki antes de que shou se fuera. Shou sonrió y dijo:

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Odio la fruta. –Respondió misaki

-Yo no te quiero –Dijo shou. Misaki se sorprendió y dijo:

-Que!

-Yo te amo misaki-chan! –Dijo Shou retirándose de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se dirigieron al aeropuerto, -solo será un mes—no será mucho-Pensaba misaki una y otra vez. Al llegar esperaron el vuelo, como era lo común después de eso los miembros del staff, rida-sama y los miembros de evenezer se empezaron a dirigir al avión, en eso un grito se escuchó entre la multitud:

-Misaki! Misaki!

Misaki se giró y salió corriendo, era shou quien venía corriendo en medio del aeropuerto, un montón de guardias de seguridad estaban detrás de él. Misaki salio corriendo donde shou, los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, shou tomo las mejillas de misaki la beso sedientamente y dijo:

-En un mes. –Mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja a misaki.

Misaki abrió la caja, era un anillo en espiral con dos corazones, shou se lo coloco a misaki en su anular derecho, misaki levanto la mirada, beso a shou y le dijo:

-En un mes. –Después misaki se fue en su vuelo de avión.

~FIN~

Comentario:

Perdón por la demora en terminarlo misaki-chan!, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por leerlo. LOL si quieres otra parte, solo es cuestión que me lo digas. Que estés bien oni-chan a veces (muchas veces) te echo de menos LOL (^u^)/ Tsuneni~ Es una expresión japonesa que significa "siempre". Que estés bien misaki-chan.


End file.
